Tell Me You Still Believe
by Taylor210
Summary: It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone,i was there when you said forever and always. NAOMILY BASED Includes Others,carry On From Episode 2
1. Out Of Tear Drops

Nothing was okay. Nothing could ever be okay,nothing could ever be the same again. How could she? How could Naomi rip her heart out and cause her so much pain? Emily was almost certain she never felt like this before. Never had she felt so empty and low, life seemed so pointless. She was the stupid one, stupid for believing their fairytale romance could pull through, for ever believing Naomi could be the one. Her mind wondered back to the recent times they spent together, smiling and laughing, when all along the lie was ticking away like a bomb, just waiting to cause an explosion.

Emily wiped her damp eyes with the back of her hand. Although the pain was written all over her face, she didn't want Naomi to see how upset she was. Being a Fitch meant you were strong and fearless, the redhead felt weak and scared. A thick silence washed into the blonde's room, the sky turning a deep shade of black as the sun disappeared.

"Were you thinking about me?" Emily asked, her eyes darting towards the tall blonde then back down to the carpet.

"What?" Naomi replied, her voice sounded so small she was sure the redhead hadn't heard her.

Emily sighed, the upset and pain now slowly began dissolving, she felt her temper rise as she gritted her teeth. "When you were fucking her, were you thinking about me?" she asked slowly as if she was talking to a deaf person.

Naomi knew this could never be brushed under the carpet, she knew if Emily cheated on her she would be reacting the same way, she wasn't sure what to do at the thought of loosing her life line. She felt her eyes sting with tears, just looking into those brown eyes shattered her heart into bits. She had done this, she fucked everything up and now she had to face the consequences.

"Emily..i..she was just.."

"Don't..just fucking..don't"

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, just the thought of her girlfriend with someone else made her skin crawl. She wanted to be the blonde's first and last, nothing was meant to come in-between them. "You and her, in this bed? You fucked her in your bed?" the redhead spat viciously suddenly leaping off the double bed she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Emily please!" Naomi pleaded, her lip quivered as the hot tears ran down her cheeks. "I was messed up, I didn't love her it was a stupid mistake" her words were almost choked, she couldn't loose Emily, she loved her.

"Trapped. You felt trapped but you didn't come and talk to me? Why didn't you talk to me?" Emily asked wanting her questions answered, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

Naomi sucked in a breath to try and control her breathing, never before was she so afraid of loosing someone. "I didn't mean to hurt you Em, believe me I didn't" she shook her head as the words escaped her lips.

"All them times we were together, having a laugh and just..just being together, it was all fake" Emily muttered, her heart pounding in her ears wondering what to do, what's best for the pair of them.

No, none of it was fake" Naomi sniffed taking a step towards the shorter girl. "I've always wanted you Em, I love you" her voice wobbled, all she wanted was to feel Emily in her arms, to make her feel loved and wanted.

Emily let out a laugh, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah you loved me that much that you fucked some random, you lied about the open day, you lied about everything" she growled wondering whether to just walk out the door and never turn back.

"If I could take it back, if I could undo it I would" Naomi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was willing to beg on her knees to make Emily forgive her, there was no way she was going to give up just like that. "She's dead, she's not coming back, she's out of our lives" the blonde bit her lip, she could feel every piece of her heart slowly shattering, it hurt so fucking much.

"Yeah she's dead, but she is never gonna go away Naomi, this isn't gonna go away!" Emily snaps. The whole situation being so messed up because Sophia was gone, never would she be able to talk to her and get her side of things. Emily felt so out of depth, like she was drowning and Naomi was just sitting back watching.

Naomi couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't stop the sobs or the nausea feeling inside her stomach. She was loosing the best thing that ever happened to her, all for some one night stand because she felt trapped and insecure. "I can make it right" she sobbed. The blonde's eyes connected with Emily's, she hated herself for hurting her, for taking the sparkle away.

"You ruined it, you fucked it up" Emily bit her lip as fresh tears rolled down her face, she stared at the girl she thought was forever. The girl that promised she would never hurt her, she began doubting everything.

Naomi moved closer to the redhead, she had to make her see that she wanted things to work, that she loved her more then anyone. "I love you" she repeated again, she knew she'd say it a thousand million times to get Emily to give her another chance.

Emily watched as Naomi touched her wrist, her eyes closing at the contact. It somehow seemed so long ago that the two had touched, she felt delicate kisses being smothered on her cheek along with whispers of apologizes.

"I love you, im sorry, im so sorry" Naomi whimpered wrapping her arms around Emily's back, she needed her, she wanted to show her that she only loved her.

Emily's mind began tail spinning out of control, her brain flashing images of Naomi fucking Sophia, the two kissing and cuddling. Nothing could get rid of the bile building in her throat, the thought of Naomi touching somebody else made her feel sick.

"Don't" Emily moved her head away from the blonde, she had to be forceful, there was no way she wanted to be intimate with the blonde, all she could think about were Naomi's hands all over somebody else. Somebody that wasn't her.

"I don't want anyone else Ems, ive always wanted you" Naomi held the shorter girl as close as she possibly could not wanting to let her go. She wanted to feel her, she had to hold her.

"Just..fucking..get off me!" Emily blurted out along with a gut wrenching sob.

Naomi felt her heart drop to the ground. "Please..Please Emily" she begged wanting to make everything better.

Emily struggled to free herself from Naomi's arms, she felt too tired and weak. "Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed beating her fists against the blonde's shoulders. The redhead felt a surge of energy strike her.

Naomi simply stood taking each hit, she deserved it. She deserved more then a few fucking measly punches to the shoulder, she winced in pain as Emily sobbed and finally collapsed into her arms. Naomi threw her arms around her holding her close,she listened as Emily cried into her chest, she was responsible for this, for all of this.

"I'm gonna make everything better, I promise" Naomi whispered pressing a tender kiss ontop of Emily's head.

The redheads sobs quietened as the minutes passed, silence filled the room, two shattered hearts still beating as the hands on the clock ticked away. Naomi slowly slid down the wall sitting on the floor with Emily still in her arms, her tear stained face lighting up as the moon shone through the window.

As Emily slept in her arms, Naomi had time to reflect. She knew she could never find anything close to her, she didn't want to feel love with anyone else. A stupid mistake had ripped Emily's fragile heart out, she wanted to make it complete again, she couldn't give up and watch the relationship fade away. There was hope, there had to be hope.

**So this is my version of series 4 carrying on from episode 2. Please please review and i will hopefully post the next part soon. Thanks :) **


	2. Time Is All We Fear

The morning sunlight peeked through the clouds and shone brightly through Naomi's bedroom window. As she opened her eyes she no longer felt Emily's small frame in her arms, all warmth had gone, and quickly her insides once again turned cold. Every word spoken, every action, everything that happened last night came rushing back, reminding her once again of what she lost. Naomi rubbed her sore eyes and slowly got up from the floor. Emily must have left quietly, she was no where to be seen.

The blonde quickly shut the curtains, all she wanted was to wallow in darkness, without Emily there seemed no point in anything. She walked over to the full length mirror, staring critically of her looks, she looked a fucking mess. Her hair all over the place, her sparkling blue eyes looked dead with no meaning, like Emily had taken away her happiness. No. This was her fault, Emily had done nothing but be innocent in this. It was Emily suffering with pain and heartache. Naomi knew this, yet she also felt like shit.

"Naomi..Naomi there's someone here to see you" Gina shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She didn't fucking want any visitors, she didn't want to tell anyone what she done, how she tore Emily to pieces and fucked their relationship up.

"Just tell them to fuck off" Naomi shouted. Loud footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs, she didn't need this right now. All she wanted was her girlfriend back, she didn't want anyone to say 'I told you so' or ' I knew you two would never last'.

"That's not very nice Naomikins, The Cookie monster is here to give you an invite" Cook poked his head around the blonde's door, with a small sigh from Naomi he let himself in. "What's up with you? You look like shit" he noted pulling out a packed of cigarettes.

Naomi lit herself a fag and opened the bedroom window. "I'm really not in the mood to go out" she admitted dryly, inhaling deeply.

"Lovers tiff?" Cook asked.

Naomi stared out the window, she had nobody now. Sure she had been alone before, she quite liked it, but Emily changed all that. Emily made her see that she no longer had to be alone, that happiness could be found and shared with somebody unexpected. "I fucked it up Cook, completely fucked it up" Naomi confessed, the smoke stung her eyes as she took another toke.

Cook nodded, he knew heartache when he saw it. "Best way to forget is to party babe, trust me I know" he grinned laying back on the blonde's unmade bed. "Anyways you and Emily are good together, it will sort itself out" he assured her, although he knew love was never simple.

Naomi could no longer hear her friends voice, her eyes fixated on a red-headed girl playing in the park across the street. She looked abit like Emily, she watched the little girl grin from ear to ear as her father pushed her higher and higher. The hot tears pricked her eyes, she hated herself for this, for causing herself pain aswell as the girl she claimed to love forever. "I cheated on her" Naomi whispered tearing her eyes away and watching the cigarette burn out.

Cook was shocked to hear Naomi had cheated on the redhead, although he didn't want to hurt his friend by acting it, he wanted to find somebody to help him forget about his loss and pain. A sudden breeze swooshed into the room causing the hairs on his arms to stand up, he got up from the bed and stood near the blonde.

"Sometimes you loose something and then you fucking realise what you lost" Cook explained trying to comfort Naomi in the best and only way he knew how. Seeing Effy and Freddie together made his blood boil with anger, with jealously and hatred. He lost the girl, she was never coming back. "But what the fuck do I know eh?" he chuckled turning to Naomi.

Naomi met his eyes, the two understood each other. She could feel her eyes swimming with tears, tears of guilt and heartbreak. Cook opened his arms to the blonde, he held her tight as she cried into his chest. His blue polo shirt reeked of cheap aftershave and stale cigarette's but she didn't care, she needed someone, anybody to listen and tell her it was going to work out. That Emily would forgive her.

* * *

"So I said, look Sam babes this just isn't going to work out, you should have seen him Ems, crying like a complete loser!" Katie rambled whilst applying a thick layer of mascara. "He was totally nice for a while then I just got bored, he was too,i dunno.."

"Plain? Boring?" Emily muttered, her voice showing no emotion. She pulled the duvet up to her chin, she couldn't be bothered to do anything. All she wanted was to block the world out, having left Naomi's early she was pleased she didn't have to face her again.

Katie frowned. "No bitch. I just want abit of excitement you know?" she stared at herself in the mirror until completely satisfied with her make up. Appearance meant everything to Katie, she believed she could take on the world with a full face of make up and a pair of Jimmy Choo's. "What's wrong with you?" she asked placing her compact mirror on the bedside table.

Emily pressed her lips together and shook her head slightly. Katie was never Naomi's biggest fan, she didn't want her sister to gloat at their tattered relationship. "Nothing, I'm fine" she lied wanting her sister to keep the fuck out of it.

"Your lying, I know when your lying, and you've been crying your eyes are all puffy and red" Katie noticed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emily sighed loudly, "Nothing just leave me alone, fucksake!" she said thickly, her voice cracking with emotion as she turned on her side.

Katie grabbed her coat and bag, she tried helping her sister but fuck it. Sometimes being nice to someone backfires in your face, if Emily didn't want to share and open up then so be it. "Fine, but I bet its that lanky bitch that's upset you, your way to good for her Em" she said softly shutting the door behind herself.

Emily lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. Maybe Katie was right, maybe she deserved more then some girl that wasn't even sure if she was gay or not. Emily had waited so long to finally get her girl, Naomi meant the world to her, could she just give up and walk away? She wasn't sure. The redhead wasn't sure about anything any more, all she knew was that Naomi had hurt her. So bad.

Surprisingly Rob's honestly had made quite an impact on Emily, his words ringing in her ears when confessing to cheating. Naomi couldn't love her that much though, she just couldn't. If you love someone then your faithful, your honest, your not meant to shag some random. Emily hated doubting that the blonde loved her, of course she loved her, she felt it. Every time they made love or even a simple kiss, she could feel the love from Naomi.

Emily looked at her bedside table and picked up the purple picture frame. The two looked so happy in each others company, both grinning widely trying to hold in their giggles. Naomi's arm wrapped around Emily's shoulder pulling her in tight, just the way she was looking at her, like she had never looked at anyone else the same way.

Emily's finger traced the blonde's face, she felt the tears trying to make an appearance once again. She closed her eyes wanting to get lost in the happy memory, when everything was ok, when there was no pain. Just love, nothing but complete love. Emily jumped at the sound of her phone vibrating, she was meaning to turn it off, not wanting to hear from anybody. The redhead felt her heart beat a little harder when realizing the message was from a certain blonde.

_I love you. I'll do anything to make it right x._

"I told your mum not to disturb you love" Rob smiled leaning against the door frame.

Emily hadn't realized he had opened the door, she wasn't sure how long he had been watching her. Lifting her head up she smiled weakly, she knew he could see right through it.

"Give it time Emsy" Rob said softly, closing the door behind himself.

Emily nodded, "Yeah...time" she breathed unable to fight the tears. With one last look at the photograph she carefully placed it back and dived under the covers. She wanted to be alone.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review :) Thanks guys x**


	3. Give Anything Up But You

"_Emily please stop fucking filming me I look like shit" Naomi moaned hiding her face with a cushion._

"_Don't be a twat" Emily replied snatching the cushion from her girlfriend. "Don't you wanna look back in a few years and be able to watch this? It will be a memory of our summer" the redhead grinned happily, she pressed the zoom button to capture the blonde's beauty._

_Naomi was sure her heart skipped a few beats. Emily was so sure of them being together forever, its not that Naomi didn't think they would be, she just wasn't as sure as she was. "Our summer of doing nothing but being in bed, occasionally getting up for food and a fag, then back to bed..naked" the blonde raised a cheeky eyebrow._

_Emily nodded, she had so much love for Naomi that sometimes she had no idea what to do with it. A mixture of complete lust and love all bundled together, she knew she never wanted anybody else, nobody could come close to the blonde. "So Campbell, what do you love about me?" Emily asked licking her lips._

_Naomi fiddled with her rings for a few seconds then looked towards Emily and the camera. "I feel stupid with that thing looking at me" she whined, she hated how her voice sounded on tape, and knowing Emily she would want to watch it more than a few times._

"_Please?" Emily begged tilting her head to the side, the blonde always gave in._

_Naomi sighed and crossed her legs, it was nice having the house to themselves, peace and quiet was all the pair wanted. "I love.." Naomi bit her lip whilst she thought. There were so many reasons why she loved the redhead, she could list them off for hours. "I love how you always make everything okay, like you always make it right you know?" she glanced towards Emily._

_Emily nodded encouraging her girlfriend to go on._

"_And no matter how much of a twat I can be, you still love me" Naomi could feel the lump in her throat as she spoke, she never knew what a soppy wreck she really was when it came to Emily. Fucking pathetic really, that someone can make you so emotional. "Your so brave Ems, braver then I could ever be. I sometimes look at you and wonder why fuck your with me you know?" she tried to hold the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes._

_Emily wiped her face with her sleeve, she was the lucky one. Lucky that Naomi felt the same way, that she wanted to be with her as much as she did. Sure Emily chased her, but never in her wildest dreams did she think they would end up together, that they would be planning stuff together and spending every waking moment together. _

"_I love you, alot" Naomi's voice wobbled as the tears fell from her sparkling blue eyes. _

_Emily grinned, she felt her heart swell with love and adoration. "I love you too, forever" she replied finally turning the camera off and sitting next to the blonde._

_Naomi wrapped the redhead up in her arms and kissed the top of her head. Contentment washed over the pair of them as they cuddled on the sofa, this was their summer. Nothing was going to fuck it up..nothing._

Emily sat on her bed in a daydream as she waited for Katie to finish her make up. No one else knew about Naomi, only her dad, she told him to not tell anyone else. The thought of everyone knowing, smiling at her sympathetically, she just didn't need it. The rest of the weekend had gone by pretty quickly, Naomi had left so many text messages but Emily had hardly replied to any of them. She could still feel the gaping hole in her chest causing her pain, pain that could not be taken away or fixed. Although she hated Naomi for what she had done, the nights were long and lonely without warm arms around her, she longed to be held by the blonde.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been mopping around all weekend, you haven't gone out, your usually lezzing it up with Naomi and you haven't even seen her" Katie threw a lip gloss and eye-liner into her bag. Something was up with her twin and she wanted to know, it was hard to hide anything when they shared a room but Katie knew something wasn't quite right.

Emily ignored the crude comment from her sister, she knew she had kinda accepted her and Naomi now, she didn't want to see the satisfaction on her sisters face if she told her the real truth. "Nothing..im fine" Emily smiled grabbing her bag. "Really im fine, can we just go?" she snapped, it had been hard trying to hide the heartache, only her dad understood.

Katie followed her twin down the stairs, just by the way Emily was walking she knew something wasn't right. "We're walking today, you need the fresh air, you've been sitting up there for days" she informed running a hand through her hair.

Emily forced a polite smile and nodded, she felt her stomach knot at the thought of facing Naomi. She wasn't sure if she could pretend, pretend that everything was perfect when really it had all fallen apart. Katie droned on and on about some fella trying to fuck her in the back of his car, her voice became distant when they approached Roundview.

"He was fit though, not that I let him" Katie finished her explicit story and nudged Emily's arm. "Do you think I should call him Em?" she asked.

Emily stared at the entrance, she had no idea if Naomi was coming in today. The thought of just turning around and going home was far more appealing then college. No. She had to show her face, she hadn't done anything wrong, she was the victim in all of this.

"Emily!" Katie snapped, unable to contain her anger at her twin not listening. "Fucksake, snap out of this weird mood!" she shook her head and walked off. If Emily wasn't going to listen, she was sure she could find someone else who would.

* * *

Naomi had spent the weekend worrying about Monday morning and sending countless text messages to Emily. None were returned except an extremely short and brutal 'k'. Yep she deserved it, she deserved for the redhead to be totally off with her after what she done, she even expected Katie to run her mouth at some point during the day. Closing her locker she sucked in a breath, this was a lot harder then she thought it would be, she felt like she had nobody.

"Good weekend was it? Effy asked leaning against the lockers watching people walk past.

Naomi frowned, she looked tired and drained. Effy obviously thought her and Emily had been busy tending to each other. "Total opposite actually" Naomi replied smoothing her hair down. At least someone wanted to speak to her, even If it was the most fucked up person she knew, Effy was more fucked up then Cook.

Effy nodded, she liked Naomi. The two had become quite good friends, they were alike in many ways even if they didn't know so. "Want to talk about it?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

The blonde threw her bag over her left shoulder, she wasn't sure if she could tell anybody what happened, what she had done, how she had hurt Emily. "I fucked up" she admitted staring at the floor, it was better then having to look at Effy whilst she spoke.

"You...fucked up?" Effy repeated slowly, she smiled as Freddie stood with JJ near the vending machines.

Naomi sighed, "Me and Emily, its..we're not really together any more, I made a mistake" she confessed feeling a strange relief suddenly lift off her shoulder. The fact that somebody else knew, somebody she knew wasn't going to judge her, somebody that had done far worse things then her.

"You cheated?" Effy asked simply, she already knew this. She knew by the way the blonde spoke, the way her tears instantly built in her eyes when she said the redheads name.

Naomi said nothing, she let out a shaky puff of air.

"You cheated on Emily? Bummer." Pandora stood with her mouth slightly open, her pink rucksack looked massive on her shoulders. Her thoughts instantly went out to Emily, Pandora knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out and shoved in a blender. Thomas had fucked her over big time, she still loved him dearly, though she knew she shouldn't.

Naomi felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she was sure the whole corridor could sense her panic.

"Its a secret Panda" Effy explained. "See you at lunch? We'll go for a smoke" she smiled slightly, walking past Naomi.

Naomi turned and watched the pair walk off to morning class, she held onto hope that Effy meant they would see each other later, she needed a friend, somebody to talk to. "Christ pull yourself together" she told herself, she could feel a headache building, all she wanted to do was see Emily.

"Aren't you gonna be late?"

Naomi turned around. Emily. Emily looked tired, she looked like shit actually.

"Em..can we.."

Emily said nothing as she walked past the blonde, her dads words rung in her ears about time, it was going to take time.

"Just talk" Naomi whispered, she knew Emily hadn't heard it. Fucking hell why would she want to hear anything she said ever again? She watched as the redhead pushed the door open and walked inside, she realised that Emily was far stronger and braver then she was.

Naomi felt weak as she made her way towards the exit of Roundview, pulling out a cigarette she sat down on the stone steps and rummaged through her bag for a lighter.

"Alright blondie? Never knew you were such a rebel,missing class" Cook grinned. "Here" he handed Naomi his lighter and took a seat beside her.

Silence. All that was heard were the sharp intakes of breath whenever the two brought the cigarette to their lips. No words were needed, they both understood fear and that horrible insecure feeling of needing someone. Someone you love.

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far it means loads to me. I'm moving this weekend so im not sure when my internet will be up and running, but as soon as it is I will be updating! Please please read/review and of course enjoy :) x**


	4. Facing The Music

Naomi spent the rest of the morning hiding away. Having gone through a whole packet of cigarettes she felt a wave nausea wash over her, she had hardly eaten anything proper for a while and it was definitely starting to affect her. Her mind seemed to love playing tricks on her, every time she shut her eyes visions of Emily would enter her head. When they were happy, when everything was perfect between them. A sinking feeling soon followed and reality always kicked her up the arse, she had fucked Emily over big style. Naomi knew she wanted the redhead, god she had never wanted anyone like that before. She needed her, all the control now in Emily's hands, she was the one to decide what happened next.

The blonde quickly glanced at her watch, time seemed to pass quickly and lunchtime was nearly approaching. With a loud sigh she heaved herself up from the cold steps and threw her bag over her shoulder, she had to show her face and stop wallowing in self pity. Emily was hurt, she needed to find a way to win her back.

* * *

Emily had written no notes whilst the teacher drained on about some pointless bollocks, in the real world she knew Shakespeare was never going to play an important role in her life. Everything seemed to have no point or direction, she felt nothing but empty. As much as she wanted to clear all thoughts of Naomi her mind always drifted, she couldn't deny that she still loved her. Of course she still loved her, that hadn't changed despite what she had done. The redhead rubbed her forehead, for the past hour she could feel a headache looming, fucking typical really.

"Are you coming?" Pandora asked, quickly bursting Emily's bubble of thoughts.

Emily looked round to see most of the students walking out the door, she grabbed her bag and books. "Yeah..yeah im coming" she forced a weak smile, she hoped everyone would believe she was ok, that nothing had happened.

Pandora grinned, she liked Emily the best out of the twins. Katie always had her tongue down someone's throat to really notice her. "It will get better, my mum always said if someone says they love you then they shouldn't hurt you" she explained. Pandora never thought Thomas would cheat, he always seemed so kind and honest.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked shaking her head, she hadn't told anybody about what happened.

"You and Naomi" Pandora replied. A few seconds past and the blonde had only just realised she had opened her mouth, put her fucking foot in it despite Effy's explanation about keeping it a secret. "Shit" she said softly biting her lip.

Emily didn't want to cry, she didn't want to get emotional, but she felt the tears slowly roll down her face. "She told people?!" the redhead raised her voice trying to keep herself under control as they walked out the classroom door.

"Only Eff, I overheard them talking this morning, Eff told me not to say anything" she explained, a worried expression painted on her face, she didn't mean to.

Emily sniffed away the tears and dried her face with her sleeve, she quickly ran a hand through her hair. "Its okay, just don't say anything yeah I don't want Katie to find out" she smiled softly. The thought of her sister knowing sent her heart into panic mode, who knows what the younger Fitch would do, she didn't want Katie to be right.

Pandora nodded, she still felt like shit, she could barely look at Thomas the same way in which she did before. Everything had changed, she wanted to take him back so bad, she wanted to be loved unconditionally, Effy was right though. He had to realize the pain he caused, they both needed time apart.

Katie swiftly made a left towards the toilets, she knew the hot boy in her English class was giving her the eye and she wanted to make sure her make-up looked alright. Everyone was already sitting in the cafeteria talking about the plans for this weekend, Katie was more interested in pouncing on the innocent.

Emily decided to walk with Pandora to her locker, the two seemed to have more then enough in common. They both needed someone to talk to, feeling lonely and depressed always seemed best when shared with someone.

"You promise not to tell anyone else yeah?" Emily asked for the third time, she needed to put some trust in someone, even if it was Panda.

Once satisfied with herself Katie ruffled her hair and exited the bathroom.

Pandora threw her books into the small locker and grabbed her packed lunch, her mum insisted she took food to college simply because eating was highly important for brain power. "I promise, I know what its like, I don't know if me and Tommo will ever get back together" she replied sadly.

Katie frowned, she stopped abruptly at the sound of familiar voices.

"I didn't think I could hurt this much" Emily confessed.

"It will get better, you might even get back together, that would be flippin' whizzer!" Pandora grinned trying to make her friend smile, forget about the pain if only for a few seconds.

Katie couldn't help but let the smile broaden on her face, she was right all along. Naomi was a cheating bitch, a stupid cheating whore. No one fucks with her sister and gets away with it, this had to be dealt with head on and Katie was more then happy to stand in honour of her twin.

* * *

"So I want to apologize, for the other day in the pub. I should never of judged you for what happened with Panda" Naomi stood over the boy hoping he would let her sit with him. " I had no right".

Thomas looked up from his book and lent back against the chair. "What do you mean?" he asked ignoring Cook's annoyingly loud laugh from the other side of the room.

Naomi placed her tray down and pulled out a seat. "Me and Emily we..well I just..i did something stupid" she confessed looking down at the slop of food on her plate. Her stomach turned in disgust at the thought of putting it anywhere near her lips.

"Forgiven" Thomas said simply along with a small smile. "You cant change what happened, all you can do is try and make it right." he took a bite from his apple.

Naomi nodded and sighed. "What if you cant fix it though? What if its too broken?" she asked, her voice sounded so small as she spoke. Emily had to take her back, they had to try again because they were good together, meant to be.

"You must try and let them go, let them move on and be happy" he replied, although he knew he couldn't just let Pandora go, he wanted her back more then anything.

Naomi nodded and the two sat in silence for a while, they ignored the drone like chatter from the other students, both deep in thought.

"I knew it!" a voice shrieked causing Naomi to turn around. Katie Fitch looked angry as she stood in front of her, the blonde felt her heart pound in her chest as she quickly stood up to face the twin.

"I always said you were no good for her, guess I was right all along!" Katie said smugly, although she looked up to speak to Naomi she felt a lot more powerful, the blonde almost looked afraid.

Naomi sighed, this was nothing to do with Katie, she had no right to stick her nose in and fuck things up even more. "Yeah your loving it aren't you Katie? Now that Emily's unhappy, now that I fucked it all up" she snapped not wanting to cause a scene.

"Yeah well who's fault is that? Your a lying cheating bitch Naomi, you don't deserve to even look at her" Katie argued, she wanted everyone to know what she had done, how she had hurt her sister.

Naomi shook her head and pointed a finger at the girl, "And you don't deserve her either, your always to busy with your knickers round your ankles to know what's going on in her life" the blonde replied harshly.

Within a matter of seconds Katie's screwed up fist had connected with Naomi's face. The blonde fell backwards onto the hard floor, she had no time to react, it happened so quickly. Fellow students gasped in shock at the scene, Katie looked more then proud of herself as the blood poured from the blonde's nose.

"If you go near her again I will fuck you up!" Katie threatened towering over Naomi, defending Emily had never been more satisfying.

Naomi brought a hand to her nose, the blood on her fingers caused her head to spin, this wasn't her. Strong was her middle name, she wasn't suppose to take it lying down especially from Katie Fitch.

"Come on blondie, you look a fucking state" Cook grabbed Naomi off the floor, whilst everyone did nothing to help the situation, he felt protective over her. "Enough yeah?" he looked towards Katie before half carrying the injured blonde out the door.

Naomi let the tears roll down her cheeks, the pain was nothing compared to what Emily must be feeling like she thought. She deserved it, she deserved much worse.

**Managed to write this just before im moving house, so pleasee leave comments and of course enjoy! Hopefully will be updated very soon x**


End file.
